The present disclosure relates generally to the field of dispensing apparatuses, and more particularly to a pinch roller for a dispensing apparatus for sheet products.
Dispensers for sheet products are known in the art and are available with a wide variety of designs. Typically, dispensers have a drive roller, a pinch roller, and a roll of sheet product. The drive roller and pinch roller together form a nip through which the sheet product passes during dispensing.
One problem with this configuration results when water is present in the dispenser, such as when water is splashed into the dispenser through the dispensing chute. Any combination of the sheet product, the drive roller, and the pinch roller may become wet. In such a case, the sheet product may adhere to the pinch roller or become wrapped around the pinch roller, impeding the dispenser from dispensing properly. A need exists for a dispenser, and more particularly a pinch roller for a dispenser, that addresses this deficiency.